Mamako Oosuki
Summary Mamako Oosuki is the mother of Masato Oosuki, both who serve as the main protagonists of the light novel "Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?" While completely unaware as to how MMORPGs worked, Mamako has been shown to be ridiculously overpowered, having a starting strength stat of 401 and starting off with multi-target attacks that she can utilize twice (one from each sword) in a single turn. She has often proven to be a nuisance to her son Masato, whether it be taking the spotlight through her overpowered nature or wearing fanservice-y clothing when Masato is around. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with "Mom Says No!" Name: Mamako Oosuki Origin: Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? Gender: Female Age: 40 Classification: Mother, warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Evolution (can dual-wield without an issue even when she's completely inexperienced with MMORPGs), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, limited Clairvoyance (With Mother Fang, Mamako can locate and interrupt Masato no matter what he's up to), Light Manipulation (Mother's Light causes her to glow spotaneously), Social Influencing (With Terra di Madre, she managed to get Medhimama's golems to stand aside by simply politely asking them if she could talk to Medhimama; managed to get a number of players in Amante's group to reconsider their actions simply by being a doting mother), Power Bestowal (via Mother's Sharing and Mother's Breath), Probability Manipulation (Mother's Breath increases the success rate of crafting items), Purification (Type 2; Mother's Words broke the influence of Medhimama's staff, which had a gem that amplifies negative emotions and desires to corrupts those under its influence), Empathic Manipulation (via Mother's Headpat), Energy Projection (via Mom Says No!) Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (her elbow bracers repel all negative status effects; known negative status effects include confusion, sleep, blindness, sealing, and instant death) and Attack Reflection (Her ultimate skill, "Mother Says No!," broke through Amante's passive reflection spell, which would've deflected even her attacks) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Casually demolished a recruitment center's wall in a want for her to be taken seriously; was able to scorch Amante, who survived a mound of crystal ball bombs (one bomb was enough to destroy a two-story guild house), should be superior to Wise, who successfully countered the Empress of the Night's "Furulso di Lava" with a combination of Blizzard and Glacier. Her attacks would've wiped out her entire party if Amante had deflected them), higher with "Mom Says No!" (Broke through Amante's reflection ability) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, higher with "Mom Says No!" Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: High (showed no signs of tiring out when climbing the 100-floor Tower Dungeon) Range: Kilometers (With the Holy Sword of Mother Earth, she was able to move a rock up from underneath Masato and Wise from a distance that required her to locate Masato with a telescope) Standard Equipment: Terra di Madre (Holy Sword of the Mother Earth), Altura (Holy Sword of the Mother Water) Intelligence: Average, although naive and was initially inexperienced with the basics of MMORPG worlds Weaknesses: Naive, may take her doting mother style too seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mother Fang:' a special mother skill that can locate her son Masato using the power of her holy sword Terra di Madre. *'Motherly Light:' a special mother skill that can make her body emit light. *'Mother's Sharing:' a special mother skill that protects the party from negative status effects *'Mother's Breath:' a special mother skill that boosts the success rate of crafting items *'Mother's Words:' a special mother skill that calls on the feelings of mothers around the world; this spell was used to break the influence of Medhimama's staff on Medhimama *'Mother's Headpat:' a special mother skill that allows her to calm down anything or anyone, preventing them from exploding *'Mom Says No!:' Mamako's ultimate skill. This skill unleashes a burst of energy powered by a mother's love, bypassing Amante's passive attack reflection. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Light Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Purification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?